spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattle Tale
Tattle Tale is a fan-made SpongeBob SquarePants episode created by MoMo6 SpongeBob and Patrick are playing in Squidward's backyard. SpongeBob starts tripping over alot of Squidwards crops which causes them to get damaged badly. Patrick tells this to Squidward and Squidward tells SpongeBob to go in a time out in the corner of his house. So SpongeBob goes to sit down and is furious. Then he decides that he will get his revenge on Patrick. Later that night, SpongeBob follows Patrick to his rock. When they get there Patrick breaks a vase and SpongeBob is ready to tattle tale. Then he realizes that there is nobody to tell that to so he tells it to any random fish. But the fish doesn't care. So SpongeBob goes to bed whispering how he will get his revenge on Patrick. The next day he goes to work with Patrick. Later at work he is watching Patrick eat a Krabby Patty. He notices that it doesn't have any cheese and he goes to complain to Mr.Krabs. However Mr.Krabs gets mad at SpongeBob and tells him to make Patrick a Krabby Patty with cheese. SpongeBob angrily makes the Krabby Patty and Patrick eats it right away. Later SpongeBob goes to his house and has a plan. He writes a note to Patrick saying how if he doesn't destroy Squidward's new crops, he won't be friends with him anymore. So he throws the note out his window and Patrick catches it. Patrick starts "reading" it but realizes he doesn't know how to read. He ends up running around like crazy and breaks Squidward's windows. SpongeBob comes to take a picture, but Patrick runs away. When Squidward opens his door to see who did it he finds SpongeBob. He get furious at him, but SpongeBob claims it was Patrick. Hearing his name Patrick comes back. SpongeBob tells him that he broke Squidward's windows and he got tattle tailed on. Patrick and SpongeBob start arguing loudly which attracts the cops. They arrest them for being to loud. The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick in their sell crying. The the two apologize to each other for tattle tailing. The two of them are then released and SpongeBob and Patrick swear never to tattle tale on each other ever again.Then SpongeBob and Patrick walk out of jail. SpongeBob yells out to Bikini Bottom that Patrick is the best friend in the whole world and the episode ends with Patrick getting mad at SpongeBob for "tattle tailing". Clip Transcrpit SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun, running around in Squidward's back yard, running around his crops laughing. SpongeBob: (touches Patrick) Tag your it! Patrick then runs away from SpongeBob laughing, leans over a really big crop, closes his eyes and starts counting, meanwhile SpongeBob hides behind a small crop and is clearly visible. Patrick then stops counting and begins to look for SpongeBob. SpongeBob then runs away laughing and accidentally trips over one of Squidward's crops, causing it to get damaged badly. SpongeBob: Oops! I can't let Squidward find out about this or else he'll be really mad!. Patrick then appears looking for SpongeBob and soon finds him. Patrick: SpongeBob! I finally found you! Come One! Its your Woah! SpongeBob, what's that behind you. SpongeBob: Um. Nothing Patrick. Patrick then lifts up SpongeBob, throws him, and SpongeBob lands on some more of Squidward's crops. Menwhile Patrick is looking at the crops SpongeBob broke. Patrick: SpongeBob Oh No! Patrick runs to find SpongeBob and finds him lying on top of those other crops. Patrick: SpongeBob! What have you done. SpongeBob gets up SpongeBob: Um. Nothing Patrick: You destroyed Squidward's plants? I'm telling. Patrick walks over to Squidward's house. SpongeBob: Patrick no! SpongeBob begins running to Patrick, but while he's doing that, he trips on all of Squidward's crops, causing them all to get damaged. Patrick then looks behind him gasps, then continues walking toward Squidward's house. Patrick arrives and enters Patrick: Squidward, SpongeBob broke all your plants. Squidward: What No! Squidward runs outside and gasps at the sight. Squidward: Gasp! SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yes? Squidward: You've just earned yourself a timeout in the corner of my house. SpongeBob begins walking angrily towards Squidward's house, and looks at Patrick furiously. (That's the end of the clip shown) Category:Episodes